


Slippery When Wet

by seraphina_snape



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nick glanced at the door and frowned as if he expected Murray to come bursting into the room at any moment. He looked at Cody. "Bathroom. Shower sex."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in May 2009.
> 
> Thanks to tinx_r for the beta.

Nick woke up with nose in Cody's hair, his body pressed against his lover's. Cody was still asleep, but when Nick propped himself up on an elbow, Cody turned his head towards Nick and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning," Nick said, dropping a quick kiss on Cody's forehead.

"Hmm, good morning?" Cody gave him a dirty smile and shifted against him, bringing his erection in contact with Nick's. "Not yet, Nick, but it could be."

"I like the way you think," Nick said. He rolled on top of Cody and ground his hips against his lover's, grinning when Cody let his legs fall open and wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer.

A loud crash from the kitchen made them both freeze. As one, they looked to the door.

"Murray? You okay?" Cody yelled.

"I'm fine," came Murray's faint reply. "Go back to sleep."

Nick glanced at the door and frowned as if he expected Murray to come bursting into the room at any moment. He looked at Cody. "Bathroom. Shower sex."

Cody smirked. "You say the sweetest things."

***

"Nick." Cody's hand pushed at Nick's shoulder. "Nick," he said again, and then, when Nick still didn't react, he delivered a sharp smack to the top of Nick's head. "Nick!"

Nick let out an annoyed sigh and drew back a little, squinting against the water showering down on them. "What?"

Cody squirmed a little. "The soap rack is digging into my back," he complained.

Nick rolled his eyes. "You're making me stop because the soap rack is digging into your back?!"

"It hurts," Cody said stubbornly. "And I'm getting water into my ear. Besides, maybe this wasn't such a great idea. We'd have more room in our bed."

Nick let his head drop onto Cody's shoulder. "The head is the only room with a lock," he reminded Cody. "And Murray tends to forget the meaning of the word 'knock' when he's excited about something."

"But--"

"And he's been working on that new game all day yesterday and half the night. We're just about due an excited 'I did it!' visit from him."

"But--"

"Do I need to remind you of all the times when he barged in on us and completely ruined the mood? If I never have to discuss leather restraints with Murray again, it will be too soon."

"Yeah, but--"

Nick cut Cody off with a quick kiss, then put as much distance between them as possible in the small shower. "Okay, let's try this again, babe," he said. "Cody, we're up early today, wanna take a shower with me?"

Cody smiled and scraped a fingernail over one of Nick's nipples. Nick drew in a sharp breath.

"Only if by shower, you mean sex."

"Oh, I do." Nick wrapped his arms around Cody's slick body and pulled him close. The shower stall was barely large enough for the both of them, but there was no soap rack on his side of the shower, so he leaned his back against the cool tiles and groaned when Cody rubbed their bodies together.

"So good," Cody moaned into Nick's ear.

Nick hummed in agreement, letting his hands wander down Cody's back to his ass. He squeezed Cody's cheeks, relishing the groan this drew from Cody.

Cody leaned against Nick with his full weight, effectively trapping him. Nick didn't mind. He tilted his head to the side and Cody nosed his ear, licking droplets of water off Nick's earlobe before sucking it into his mouth.

The warm water was drumming against Cody's back, Nick's wet skin was slick against his and Nick's soft moans of pleasure sounded loud in Cody's ears, making him more and more aroused with each passing moment. Cody found it hard to focus on anything but the feel of Nick in his arms.

Nick gently tugged at Cody's hair until Cody pulled back a little. The sight of Nick made Cody's mouth go dry. Nick's skin was flushed, his eyes were heavy-lidded and dark and his lips were parted slightly, inviting him to kiss.

Nick pushed his body against Cody's when Cody leaned forward and kissed him. Cody licked into his mouth and groaned when his cock slid against Nick's.

"More," Nick whispered hoarsely when they parted. "Cody, please." Nick slowly turned in the circle of Cody's arms and wriggled his ass against Cody's erection.

"I want you to fuck me, Cody," Nick murmured. "I want you so deep inside of me that I'm gonna be feeling it all day. I want you to come inside of me, and I want you to put your mark on me, right there," he said, reaching up to tap the side of his neck. "Want to be feeling that all day, too."

Cody swallowed and reached down to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming right on the spot. Nick's voice always did things to him. It didn't help that Nick had the most sinful, luscious red lips Cody had ever seen on a man. When he was really turned on, Nick could make him come just by talking dirty to him.

"Hang on just a sec, gonna get something first," Cody said, drawing back the curtain. He shivered in the cold air, but it helped a lot to dampen his arousal a little, so Cody didn't complain. He quickly opened the small cabinet over the sink and pushed aside toothpaste, cologne, shaving cream and bottles of pain killers.

"Cody! If you don't get back in here, I'm gonna start without you!"

Cody risked a glance back at the shower and saw Nick, half-turned towards him, pumping his own cock with a faraway look on his face.

"Hey, I don't care if you start without me, but you better not finish without me," Cody said, letting out a triumphant "yes" when he finally found what he'd been looking for.

"And you said I was wasting money on stuff we weren't going to use anyway," Cody said, grinning as he popped the cap on the tube of waterproof lube. "I knew this stuff would come in handy one day."

"Yeah, you were right, okay? Will you please, please get in here and get on with it? I'm so hard I think I could put a hole through this wall if I'm not careful."

Cody laughed, but obliged Nick's impatient plea. The warm spray of water was almost uncomfortably hot against his cooled off skin, but Cody didn't pay it any attention. He pushed Nick back against the wall, catching a glimpse of his lover's amused eyes before Nick turned his head and let his forehead rest against the tile.

Cody slicked up his fingers and experimentally held them under the shower head. The lube stayed slick and didn't wash off. _Oh, yeah. Definitely not wasted money_ , he thought.

"Cody!"

"Patience, Nick."

"Fuck patience," Nick growled. "Or better yet, fuck me."

As a reply, Cody slid a finger between Nick's cheeks, dipping it inside of Nick in a light, teasing move before pulling it out again. But before Nick could protest again, Cody leaned forward and nipped at his lover's neck. He pushed his finger back in, feeling Nick push back against him. Nick didn't need much preparation, and as he slid in a second finger, Cody found himself very thankful for that. He had cooled off a little, but his need for Nick still burned with an intensity that meant he wouldn't last too long once he got inside him.

Cody squeezed another dollop of lube into his hand, this time smearing it over his erection. He tapped Nick's thigh and Nick looked at him over his shoulder, spreading his legs a little further.

Cody put one hand on Nick's hip, steadying him, and used the other to guide him cock into Nick. Despite his earlier impatience, Nick was relaxed and loose, offering no resistance as Cody slid in to the hilt.

"Fuck, Nick."

"That was the idea, babe." Nick chuckled, and the sound of it shot straight to Cody's cock. Cody groaned, put both hands on Nick's hips and started moving his hips in a fast and steady rhythm.

Nick let his head fall back onto Cody's shoulder.

"Harder, Cody. Told you I wanted to feel it all day."

Cody tightened his grip on Nick's hips and made his thrusts shorter, harder.

"Yeah, that's it. C'mon, Cody."

Nick reached for Cody's arm, his fingers curling around Cody's wrist. He tugged Cody's hand away from his hip and wrapped it around his cock.

Nick bucked his hips and cried out when Cody started pumping his lover's cock in time with his thrusts. Cody knew Nick was close, and he could feel the heat pooling in his own stomach, his balls tightening. He lowered his head and bit down hard on Nick's neck right where Nick had wanted him to.

Nick made a half-choked noise and came all over the shower wall.

Cody pulled out of Nick just as he felt himself come apart, watching as his creamy white come spurted over the dark red flushed skin of Nick's ass and back. Cody slumped against Nick, using his thumb to massage a stripe of his come into the soft skin of Nick's ass.

Nick chuckled, slapping his hand away. "You know, if biting me and marking me with your scent gets you off, you could always buy me a collar."

"Hey, I wasn't the only one who got off on it," Cody protested. "In fact, you're the one who wanted me to bite you."

"And you're the one rubbing your come into my back."

Cody glanced down and saw that he was doing exactly that. He let his hands drop.

"Didn't say I wanted you to stop," Nick said. He turned around and gave Cody a hard, fierce kiss. "I love you, Cody. All of you. And if you want to come all over me, then that's fine. In fact, the next time Murray is away for a couple of days, we'll take the _Riptide_ out to one of the islands and spend the whole time fucking."

Cody smiled. "Hmm, I'd like that."

"So would I," Nick said. He dropped another kiss on Cody's lips. Then he sighed and reached for the soap. "We should get moving. Busy day ahead."

***

"You know," Nick said a few minutes later as he toweled his hair, "I half expected Murray to come knocking on the door just as we were getting to the good part."

There was a _thump_ and a startled yelp, as if someone had walked into the door. The doorknob rattled furiously.

"Is this door locked?" Murray's voice came from outside. "Nick? Cody? Who's in there?"

Nick and Cody exchanged a glance and started laughing.

End.


End file.
